


Surprises Come in Many Sizes

by Superlocked_25



Series: Of Crime and Love [2]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Joanlock - Freeform, Pregnancy, True Love, surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlocked_25/pseuds/Superlocked_25





	1. Sickness

Joan woke up feeling sick and dizzy. She immediately ran to the bathroom and threw up her stomach contents. This had been happening for days now, every morning she would wake up and get sick.

 

Sherlock walks into the bathroom. “Sick again?” he asks. She nods and he squats beside her, rubbing her back soothingly. “You okay now?”

“Yeah, it should have gone away by now.” She says weakly.

“Maybe you should go see a doctor Joanie, it may not be a virus.” He says, worryingly.

“Okay I will.”

 

Later on she is at the doctor’s office waiting to be examined. Just then, the doctor walks in.

“Ok Mrs. Holmes, you said the sickness started a few days ago?” he asks.

“Yes, and it’s been happening every morning since.”

“Tell me, have you taken a pregnancy test lately?”

“No, why?”

“I think we’d like to run some blood work, just to make sure that’s what it is.”

She finishes at the doctor and heads home. She decides not to tell Sherlock until she gets the test results back.

 

A week later they are at a crime scene when her phone starts ringing, it’s the doctor’s office.

“Hey I got to take this, I’ll be right outside.” She walks out with Sherlock’s quizzical eyes following her.

Once she is outside she answers her phone. “Joan Holmes.”

“Hi this is Dr. Reynard, I’m calling because we got your test results back.”

“And?” she says, filled with anticipation.

“Congratulations Mrs. Holmes, you are pregnant.” They finish their conversation and she hangs up, with a huge smile on her face. Sherlock walks over to her.

“What’s got you so happy?” he asks with a small smile.

“Um, do you think we can go home? I need to talk to you about something private.”

“Sure, we’re not needed here any longer anyway.” He says. When they get home she sits on the couch and pats the spot next to her. “So, are you going to tell me what you wanted to talk about?”

“Remember how I went to the doctor’s office last week?”

“Yes.”

“Well they ran a blood test to see what was causing the sickness, they called with the results today.” She says, a smile forming on her face.

“And what did they find?” he asks.

“I’m pregnant.” She starts crying tears of joy as Sherlock pulls her into his arms.

“This is wonderful! Joan this is the best thing to happen to us!” he pulls back slightly and she can see he too has tears of joy in his eyes.

“I also want to keep it a secret from our friend’s at the NYPD for as long as possible.” She says.

“Whys that Joanie?”

“They’ll make me stop working cases, I will only stop working when I need to.”

“Ok” he smiles. “We could also play our game of who will find out first.”

“Sure, the only people we tell are my parents and Mycroft.”

“Okay, oh by the way I think it will be Captain, Bell, and then Emily this time.”

“Oh really” she raises her eyebrows. “I say Bell, Captain, and then Emily.” they laugh together at nothing in particular.

The rest of the night they spend together.


	2. Best in Pairs

Gregson watches as Sherlock darts out of the crime scene after checking his watch. Joan wasn’t with him today and he said he had to be somewhere. He was vague otherwise, and that made him even more suspicious.

 

Sherlock catches a cab and gets to Dr. Reynolds’ office at exactly 10:30, right on time. He rushes in and sees Joan in the waiting room. She was getting an ultrasound today and they were both excited.

“Hey Joanie, I barely made it here on time. Crime scene, burglary.  Obviously the neighbor did it.” He says, quickly and nervously.

“Hey ‘Lock, don’t worry. It’ll be fine.” She kisses him quickly before they’re called back to the examination room.

Dr. Reynolds walks in. “Hello Mr. and Mrs. Holmes, ready for the ultrasound?”

He turns on the machine and asks Joan to pull her shirt up, off her stomach. He places gel there and uses the wand on it. He looks at the screen, which they can’t see yet, and smiles. “It appears double Congratulations are in order.” The doctor turns the screen towards them and they see two small blobs.

“Twins?” she says breathlessly.

“It would appear so Mrs. Holmes.” The doctor replies.

“We’re actually going to be parents.” Sherlock says with tears in his eyes.

She squeezes his hand and then they finish up and head home.

 

Later that night she and Sherlock are lying on the couch, snuggled up against each other.

“I can’t believe we’re actually having twins.” He says as he rests a hand on her stomach. There is a very small bump, but not one that’s very obvious.

“I know, me too.” She says.

“Are you sure you still want to do cases?” he asks.

“Yes, I don’t want to stop working until I think I should stop.”

“Okay, but don’t do more than your able too.” He kisses the top of her head. “Do you need anything?”

“Could you get me pickles, yogurt, and strawberries from the kitchen?” she asks.

He laughs. “Sure, I still don’t understand your cravings.”

She laughs too. The rest of the day they spend on the couch together, before going to bed. At midnight Sherlock’s phone rings.

He answers. “Sherlock Holmes.”

“Hey, it’s Gregson. We’ve got a murder/suicide down here. Do you think you two can check it out?” Gregson says.

“Let me ask her.” He wakes up Joan. “Gregson has a murder/suicide case for us. Do you want to go? I can go by myself if you want to sleep.”

“No, I’ll go. Tell him we’ll be there.” She gets up and gets dressed.

“We’ll be there, text me the address.” He hangs up and gets dressed.


	3. Another Case

They arrive at the crime scene at 12:45. Bell leads them inside.

“We have a standard murder/suicide. The man shot his wife and then himself, we called you guys in because we don’t know why or if he really committed suicide. The bodies are in the living room.” He leads them in to where Gregson is and then goes back outside.

Sherlock looks over to Joan and sees her turn white and turns toward her. “Joanie, are you ok?” he says, worriedly.

“I, I think I need to go outside.” She says and rushes from the room.

“What’s wrong with her? You’ve guys seen body’s worse than ones with a single bullet hole each.” Gregson says.

“She’s just not feeling well lately.” He explains as he examines the crime scene.

Suddenly Bell rushes into the room. “Sherlock, Joan’s outside and she just got sick. She doesn’t look too good.” He says.

Sherlock rushes outside to Joan who is sitting on the sidewalk with her head in her hands. “Hey, are you ok?” he squats in front of her.

“Sorry, the smell just got to me. I’m okay now.” She says quietly.

“How about you head home, I’ll examine the crime scene as it is and have Gregson give me pictures to take back to the brownstone. You can look at those later, ok?”

“Yeah, that seems the best.” She says as she gets up. “I’ll see you at home” she gives him a quick kiss and then gets in the car and drives off.

Sherlock goes back inside and is stopped by Bell. “Hey, where’s Joan? Is she okay?” Bell asks.

“She went home, she isn’t feeling very well.” He replies. He walks back in and examines the crime scene.

“So, no Joan?” Gregson asks.

“She will be helping with the case, but is not feeling well at the moment. I will need copies of the crime scene photos to take home so she can examine them.” He says.

“Sure, whatever you need to solve this.”

“Oh, also this is a double homicide. Not a murder/suicide. Now I best be off, my wife is unwell and I should be with her.” He says and then leaves the crime scene.

 

He arrives home and finds Joan on the couch. “Are you feeling any better?” he asks.

“Yeah, if we get any homicide cases I think I should just examine the pictures for now.” She says.

He hands her the file and stack of crime scene photos. “There you go, something for you to work on while you’re on bed rest for the rest of the day” he kisses her forehead. “I need to go to the morgue to examine the body, I’ll send you pictures. Contact me if you have any breakthroughs about the case.”

“Ok, I’ll set up the wall of crazy while you’re gone.” She says with a smile. She gives him a goodbye kiss and he leaves.


	4. Hard to Hide

Joan had been pregnant 5 months and no one had noticed. She always had on baggy or loose fitting clothes and no one had noticed the bump. But now it was very obvious, unless she had her coat on, that it was there. She hadn’t been to many crime scenes and she was getting anxious for a new case. That was when her phone started ringing.

She answers. “Joan Holmes.”

“It’s Bell. Can you guys help us with a case? It’s a robbery at a bank downtown. They came at night and stole 500grand from the vault.”

“Sure, text me the address and we’ll be there soon.” She says and hangs up. “Sherlock!” she yells from the bottom of the stairs. He pokes his head out of the TV room.

“What is it Joanie?” he asks.

“We’ve got a case, robbery downtown.” She says.

“Are you sure you want to go?” he says as he walks down the stairs.

“There is no blood, and no body so I’m okay. I don’t care if people notice my baby bump either.” She says as she pulls open the door.

“Okay, then let’s go.” He says as they walk out the door.

 

When they arrive Sherlock, even though she argues, helps her out of the car. “Tell me if you can’t do something or if you don’t feel well.” He says.

“I will, don’t worry about it.” She says. Bell walks over to them.

“Hey Gregson wants you inside, he says…” Bells stops when he sees Joan’s bump.  “Wait are you..?”

“Yes, I’m pregnant. Now you were saying about the case?” she says.

“Oh, right. Gregson says that they don’t know how they made it into the vault, or how they got the 500grand out without anyone seeing them.” Bell says.

“Well we’ll just go and have a look, thanks.” She says as she and Sherlock go into the bank.

“Sherlock, Joan. We were waiting for you guys to show up, this one is tricky.” He says. He too sees the bump and raises his eyebrows.

“Yes, I’m pregnant. Yes, I can still work cases. Now can we get to work?” she snaps.

“Um, sure go ahead.” Gregson says.

As Joan is looking at the crime scene Gregson pulls Sherlock to the side.

“Are you sure she should be here?” Gregson asks.

“Yes, and I wouldn’t say something like that to her. The pregnancy hormones caused her to throw a spoon at me the last time I asked that.” He replies.

“So, how far along is she?” he asks.

“About five months.”

“Do you know what you’re having?”

“We’re choosing not to know the sexes.”

“Wait, sexes? Plural?”

“Yes we’re having twins.”

Gregson pats him on the back. “Congratulations, I’m happy for you two.”

“Thank you Captain.” He says. They both hear Joan snap at Bell.

“Bell, if you ask me that one more time I will not hesitate to hit you!” Joan yells.

“I better go save Bell from my wife.” He goes towards her voice and finds her standing by one of the broken windows looking at Bell with hatred in her eyes.

“Joanie, Gregson found some more evidence I think you need to examine.” He says calmly.

“Okay.” She huffs and heads towards Gregson. Sherlock immediately turns to Bell.

“What did you say to her?” he asks sternly.

“I asked if she was sure she should be here with all of the broken glass everywhere.” Bell replies.

Sherlock pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. “I just finished telling Captain NOT to do that. She will snap on you if you think she can’t do something. She threw a spoon at me when I told her she should stay home and rest while I examined a crime scene. She hasn’t announced that we were having twins for 5 months so that she would not be told what she could and couldn’t do.”

“Ok, I won’t do that anymore then.” Bell says. “And Congrats by the way. You guys will be perfect parents.” Bell walks off.

Sherlock walks back to Joan who is rattling something off to Gregson. She sees Sherlock and smiles.

“I solved it!” she says happily.

“Who did it?” he asks, curiously.

“Manager, turned off the security system and then had his employees move the money to his car. No one suspected a thing.” She says proudly.

“Great job Joanie! Ready to head home?” he says, cautiously.

“Yeah, I could really use some ice cream and a PB&J.” she walks out and Gregson looks to Sherlock.

“Cravings?” Gregson asks.

“Yeah, last week she asked for Cottage Cheese and Raspberries.” He says before following after her.


End file.
